Kurama
Kurama (九喇嘛) znany jako Dziewięcioogoniasty lis, jest obecnie zapieczętowany wewnątrz Naruto. Po raz pierwszy widziany był we wnętrzu Mito Uzumaki, a następnie w Kushinie. Wygląd thumb|left|150px|Młody Kurama. Chociaż Kurama jest lisem o czerwono-pomarańczowym futrze i czerwonych oczach, jego górna część ciała przypomina ludzką, świadczą o tym również kciuki po przeciwstawnych stronach łap. Spośród wszystkich ogoniastych bestii, forma Kuramy najbardziej odnosi się do dziesięciu ogonów. W ciągu ostatnich dni pozostałych Mędrca Sześciu Ścieżek, Kurama był młodym lisem znacznie mniejszy niż współcześnie, ale nadal większy od Sage. W miarę upływu czasu, rozmiar Kuramy wzrosła na około samej wysokości, jeśli nie wyższy, jak Pomnik Hokage. Później, pomimo kurczących dużo po tym czakrę Yin zapieczętowana, to nadal pozostał ogromny, jego pazur skarłowaciała przez Minato i Kushinę. Kiedy Naruto oddzielił Kuramę z jego czakry, cała budowa ciała stała się wyraźnie wychodzona, ale później odzyskał zdrowy wygląd po spożyciu pewnej ilości czakry Naruto. Kiedy Uzumaki otwiera jego klatkę przybrał nową formę - to również jest widoczne na Kuramę - kiedy Naruto przemienia się w niego. W tej formie, lisie wąsy stają się grubsze i okrągłe znaki pojawiają się na ramionach, brzuchu, a także z przodu i z tyłu łap. Lina również może spływać na kręgosłup, ramiona, nogi i ogony. Osobowość thumb|150px|Rozejm między Naruto a Kuramą. Kurama jest charakteryzowany jako cyniczny i sprytny, z wyraźnym poczuciem honoru i dumy. Używa "Washi", odnosząc się do siebie, co jest powszechnie używane przez starszych mężczyzn. W retrospekcjach, okazuje się, że bardzo dbał o Kuramę, Mędrzec Sześciu Ścieżek, traktował ich z wielkim szacunkiem, gdy mówił swoje ostatnie słowa. Jednak jak wspominał Gyuki, że to właśnie Shukaku nienawidził, Kuramy za przekonania jakimi jest siła zależna tylko od ogonów. W czasie walce o czakrę, Kurama powiedział do Naruto, że powinien się wstydzić skoro prosi o pomoc Gyukiego. Ze względu na długą historię, zarówno zmuszony przez sharingana i życia we wnętrzu Uzumakiego, Kurama wyraża intensywną nienawiść i nieufność u ludzi, nawet pokazuje niechęć do Naruto. Miał bardzo antagonistyczne stosunki przez większość serii, Naruto próbuje ujarzmić moc lisa do wykonywania technik, które byłyby niemożliwe w jego wieku, a Kurama przy każdej okazji próbuje zdobyć czakrę chłopaka nie pozwalając przejęcia nad nim kontroli, prowokując przy okazji wściekłość. Ten stan rzeczy pozostanie między nimi do Czwartej Wojny. Naruto przejmuje kontrolę nad czakrą demona dzięki pomocy Kushiny. Podczas pierwszej rozmowy po przejęciu jego czakry, Kurama był wstrząśnięty, gdy usłyszał od Naruto co chce uczynić z jego nienawiścią Chociaż lis wyrzucał mu roszczenia Uzumakiemu pokazując mu, że jest inny od ludzi, których wcześniej spotkał, co spowodowało zachowanie czakry lisa na noc. Później, podczas ożywienia Madara Uchiha walczył przeciwko jednemu z cienistego klona Naruto i Czwartym Oddziałem, Kurama powiedział, że woli pomóc Naruto niż znów zostać zmanipulowany przez Madarę. Następnie w walce Naruto z Tobim i jego Sześcioma Ścieżkami Paina, Kurama będą świadkiem ciężkiej pracy Naruto i słysząc jego zamiar powiedział mu cicho, że musi zrobić działaniami, a nie słowami. Kiedy Naruto skutecznie uwalnia Son Goku, Kurama proponuje połączenie czakry. Naruto uznał lisiego demona za swojego kompana z Konohy. Wkrótce demon uwierzył, że Naruto zdoła pokonać Tobiego i poprowadzenie spuścizny Minato i Jiraiyi. Wydaje się, że Kurama już nie ma urazy do Czwartego Hokage za zamknięcie go wewnątrz Uzumakiego, nawet wydaje się tym faktem szczęśliwy. Umiejętności right|thumb|159px|Kurama szaleje w konosze, a shinobi próbują go pokonać. Kurama był pośrednio zauważony przez Kisame Hoshigaki, a nawet sam się najpotężniejszym z dziewięciu ogoniastych bestii. Nawet Hashirama, który posiadał naturalną przewagę nad lisem, uznał go za zbyt silnego, aby pozostać wolny. Pomimo podzielenia na jego części Yin i Yang, Kurama zachowuje ogromną moc przewyższając innych ogoniastych bestii, jest w stanie pokonać pięć z nich w tym samym czasie. Był to także tylko ogoniastą bestią, która może chwilę oprzeć genjutsu Sasuke: Rinnegan, stara się go zaatakować, nawet po jego oddaniu po czwartej wojny Shinobi, zostały zamknięte dwa Kurama na powrót wewnątrz Naruto, przywracając lisa do jednej będącej wraz z jego pełną mocą, który był wyświetlany, gdy go pojedynkę pokonał Statuę klanu Ōtsutsuki na Księżycu. Wytrzymałość i Pomiar Czakry Nawet dla ogoniastej bestii, Kurama posiada ogromne rezerwy czakry, takie silne, że sensor może wybrać się na swoich krajach podpisu czakry. To miał być zapieczętowana ostateczna ogoniastą bestią w Demonicznej Statue Zewnętrznej Ścieżki więc jego czakra nie przeciąża go. Kurama wykazał rezerwy równa połączony atak z pięciu ogoniastych bestii z pojedynczym, doładowaniem własnego ataku. Może również gromadzić ogromne ilości czakry w krótkim czasie po jego wykorzystaniu większość własnych. Ilość czakry jest generowana na tyle wystarczająca, aby zostać przekazane do prawie wszystkich w sojuszu shinobi. Jakość czakry był o wiele silniejsza, niż to, co przenosi się do Kakashiego Hatake wcześniej, mówi się, że trzy razy mocniejsza niż jego własna. W przypadku Naruto trzeba Kuramę przenieść czakrę do niego, lis może ograniczyć czakry użytkowej do samego tylko jinchūriki, nawet jeśli czakra zamiast tego absorpcji. Kurama ma zdolność do odczuwania negatywnych emocji, używając go znajduje wewnętrzną nienawiść Naruto. Kurama może również wyczuć, gromadzić i przesyłać naturalną energię do Naruto, skutecznie omijając słabość jego sposób na osłabienie trybu mędrca. Ninjutsu left|thumb|159px|Nawet na niskim poziomie czakry, Kurama tworzy kulę ogoniastej bestii wiele większą od własnego rozmiaru. W ogoniastej bestii, Kurama może wykonać kulę ogoniastej bestii i pokazał wielką waleczność z nim, odpalając go jako wiele sfer w krótkim odstępie czasu lub w postaci ciągłej kuli. W przeciwieństwie do innych ogoniastych bestii oprócz dziesięcioogoniastego, Kurama może użyć kuli ogoniastej bestii na własną rękę, tworząc jedno wiele razy swój własny rozmiar, nawet na niskim poziomie czakry. Jednym z nich był na tyle silny, by równać się wspólnie utworzoną kulą ogoniastej bestii z pięciu ogoniastych bestii. Po otrzymaniu przywrócony do pełnej mocy, Kurama może wyrzucić posąg Ōtsutsuki Klanu aż na Księżyc i na orbitę z pojedynczą kulą ogoniastej bestii. Kurama mogą także tworzyć Fala Uderzeniowa Ogoniastej Bestii , które są w stanie rozproszyć się Chōōdama Rasengan i uderza z powrotem pięciu ogoniastych bestii na raz.Nawet, gdy ogranicza się tylko przez Naruto w jego wersji 1 i 2, były wystarczająco silne, aby zniszczyć cały most i odpychając Shinra Tensei Paina. W anime, Kurama jest pokazany za pomocą uwolnienie wiatru i uwolnienie ognia przekształcenia natur, jest w stanie wygenerować tornada i ziać ogniem. Siła Fizyczna right|thumb|159px|Kurama ściera się z wzmocnionym Susanoo Sasuke. Kurama posiada dużo brutalnej siły, jest w stanie podnieść tsunami i spłaszczyć góry tylko jednym zamachem od jednej z jego ogonów. Nawet gdy został ograniczony poprzez część yang, Kurama pokazał wystarczającą siłę, aby przebić się przez Chibaku Tensei Paina, a tylko częściowo przekształcony, przerastają kontrolowane ogoniaste bestie Obito, jednocześnie rzucając je wokół jak nic, i obezwładniając jednym ogonem kompletne Susanoo Madary. Kurama jest również bardzo szybki, pomimo jego ogromnego rozmiaru , jest w stanie szybko uderzyć z jego ogonów i złapać Naruto, gdy był w trybie mędrca. Lis ma również ogromną wytrzymałość, która poniosła kilka ciosów zarówno z Naruto i Hashiramą z senjutsu wspomagane technikami w różnym czasie. Podczas gdy w trybie ogoniastej bestii, może również zablokować dośrodkowaniu kulę ogoniastej bestii z dziesięcioogoniastego będący w początkowej formie nie ponosząc znacznych szkód, mimo utraty sześciu swoich ogonów w procesie. Jeżeli wzmocniony przez tryb mędrca sześciu ścieżek , Kurama staje się na tyle silny, aby zmierzyć się z wzmocnionym Rinneganem, Sasuke. Susanoo, nawet odbijał jego ostrza z jednego machnięcia ogonem Po otrzymaniu przywrócony do pełnej mocy, Kurama może fizycznie walczyć z Statuą klanu Ōtsutsuki, obezwładniającego go kilka razy i wytrzymać jego ciosy bez uszkodzenia. Inteligencja Kurama jest bardzo przebiegły i podobnie jak Naruto, może sformułować strategie w środku walki. Jednym z takich przykładów stało się, gdy Kurama, przez ciało Naruto, podstępem Obito w użyciu Kamui wchłonął Kakashiego w wymiarze Kamui, tylko dla Obito staje się podatne na ataki Kakashiego jak on stopniowo przez uderzenie Naruto. Ponadto, Kurama ma niezwykłe umiejętności przywódcze , jest w stanie zatrzymać nawet gdy całkowicie składzie jest przytłoczony Dziesięcioogoniastego i skutecznie naucza swoich sojuszników, jak najlepiej poradzić sobie z potężną kulą ogoniastej bestii. W anime, Kurama jest okazały się bardzo kompetentny w fūinjutsu, jest w stanie aby szybko określić ich naturę i słabe strony, w tym Hakke no Fūin Shiki, że związane to wewnątrz Naruto. Historia Przeszłość left|thumb|159px|Ogoniaste bestie z Mędrcem Sześciu Ścieżek. Kuramę możemy zaobserwować w ostatnich chwilach Mędrca Sześciu Ścieżek. Aby zapobiec zniszczeniu świata postanowił podzielić czakrę używając jutsu "Tworzenia Wszystkich Rzeczy". W ten sposób stworzył dziewięć monstrualnych skupisk czakry, które nazwał ogoniastymi bestiami. Jakiś czas po stworzeniu demonów, Mędrzec stanął przy wszystkich młodych bestiach, mówiąc, że zawsze będą razem, nawet w chwili rozdzielenia. Któregoś dnia ponownie staną się jednym o różnych imionach i formach, co zajdzie, gdy zrozumieją czym jest prawdziwa moc. Przez wieku Kurama zyskał reputację odwiecznej klęski żywiołowej, pojawiając się znikąd, atakując zaludnione obszary, które są wylęgarnią najciemniejszych aspektów ludzkiej natury. right|thumb|144px|Kurama kontra Kinkaku i Ginkaku. W czasie tworzenia wiosek shinobi, Złoto-Srebrni Bracia z Kumogakure zostali przypisani do schwytania lisa, ale zostali w całości połknięci. Jednak obu braciom udało się przetrwać dzięki mięsu, które jedli przez dwa tygodnie w żołądku demona. Wówczas Kurama zwyczajnie ich wypluł i dzięki temu zdobyli część jego mocy. left|thumb|159px|Walka pomiędzy Madarą i Hashirama, z Kurama pod kontrolą Madary. Po tym wydarzeniu, gdy Madara Uchiha uciekł z Konohy, użył swojego Sharingana do przejęcia kontroli nad lisem. Aby móc wykorzystać do walki z Pierwszym Hokage, Hashiramą Senju. Walka była tak potężna, że rozdarła powierzchnię ziemi, którą później nazwano Doliną Końca. right|thumb|159px|Kurama wewnątrz Mito. Po walce, Hashirama uzyskał kontrolę nad demonem, a jego żona, Mito Uzumaki zapieczętowała lisa w sobie stając się pierwszym jinchūrikim. Pod koniec życia Mito przekazała obowiązek innej członkini klanu, Kushinie Uzumaki, która została żoną Czwartego Hokage. left|thumb|159px|Kurama wewnątrz Kushiny. Dwanaście lat przed rozpoczęciem serii, po zakończeniu Trzeciej Wojny Shinobi, Trzeci Hokage i jego żona przygotowali kryjówkę oddział ANBU. Gdy nadszedł moment porodu, Biwako zaprowadziła Kushinę do specjalnego miejsca, w którym miała urodzić. Podczas trwania ciąży i samego porodu pieczęć trzymająca Kuramę znacznie osłabła. Pomimo utrzymania porodu Kushiny w ścisłej tajemnicy, zamaskowany mężczyzna odkrył lokalizację, w które przebywała Kushina, zabił oddział ANBU. Po wtargnięciu zabił położne, Biwako i Taji, a następnie uprowadził nowo narodzone niemowlę. Zagroził Czwartemu, że jeśli nie odsunie się od Kushiny to maluch zginie. Co prawda Minato zdołał uratować i przetransportować syna w bezpieczne miejsce, ale Tobi zabrał ze sobą rudowłosą kobietę, złamał pieczęć i zaczął kontrolować lisa. Po przybyciu do wioski zamaskowany mężczyzna przywołał lisa. right|thumb|159px|Kurama atakuje Konohę. Kurama zaczął niszczyć wioskę oraz mordować przeciwstawiających shinobi. Natomiast Minato rozpoczął walkę na śmierć i życie przeciwko Tobiemu. Czwarty wygrywał walkę, ale zamaskowany mężczyzna zrozumiał swoją porażkę i zaczął się wycofywać. Powiedział blondynowi, że w przyszłości ponownie spróbuje zawładnąć lisem, aby zrealizować swoje plany. Lis użył Bijūdamy do zniszczenia monumentów Hokage, ale kulę przeniósł Minato w dalszy rejon. Przywołał Gamabuntę i przeniósł lisa poza wioskę. Wkrótce przybyła Kushina wraz z noworodkiem, która oplątała łańcuchami Kuramę. Minato postanowił zapieczętować demona we własnym potomku. Użył jutsu "Ducha Zamknięcie". Wierzył, że jego syn w przyszłości nauczy się zapanować nad Dziwięcioogoniastym i razem powstrzymają Tobiego, który będzie chciał zrealizować swoje niecne plany. Lis wykorzystując sytuację uwolnił swoją łapę, zaatakował niemowlę. Jednakże Minato i Kushina przyjęli cios na siebie. Podobno Kazuma zebrał częściową czakrę po szale demona i zapieczętował ją w ciele własnego syna, Sora. Kraj Fal left|thumb|159px|Pierwsze użycie czakry Kyūbiego przez Naruto. Kuramę widzimy po raz pierwszy, gdy Naruto wykorzystał czakrę lisa w walce Haku. Wierzył, że Sasuke został zabity. Wpadł w gniew i wszedł do wstępnej formy jinchūriki, żeby pokonać chłopca. Egzaminy na Chūnina Podczas drugiego egzaminu na Chūnina, czakra Dziewięcioogoniastego pojawiła się, gdy Naruto walczył z Orochimaru. Sannin wiedział, że niezwykła moc u chłopca należy do demona. Użył jutsu pięciu elementów na pieczęci na Uzumakiego, aby uniemożliwić mu korzystanie z potęgi lisa i doprowadzając do utraty przytomności. right|thumb|159px|Pierwsze spotkanie Naruto z Kuramą. Podczas treningu z Jiraiyą, sannin odkrył, że lis został zapieczętowany przez Czwartego Hokage, później usunął mu pieczęć nałożoną przez Orochimaru. Jiraiya wyjaśnił, że Naruto ma dwie rodzaje czakry. Uzumaki nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że mówił o lisie. W celu wywołania tej czakry Uzumaki został zepchnięty z klifu. W akcie desperackim Naruto spadając z urwiska w podświadomości spotkał lisa, który chciał go pożreć, ale Naruto zażądał czakry jako czynszu. Zaintrygowany demon postanowił dać mu czakrę czakrę i dzięki temu przywołał sławnego Gamabuntę. Po tym jak Neji zablokował chłopcu punkty czakry, Uzumaki postanowił poprosić po raz kolejny o czakrę lisa. Lis bez wahania użyczył mu tyle czakry, że zdołał pokonać młodego Hyūgę. Inwazja na Konohę left|thumb|Naruto i Gamabunta przekształceni w replikę lisa. Podczas inwazji Sunagakure i Otogakure na Konohę, Naruto i Gamabunta wykonali technikę kombinację przemiany w formę gigantycznego lisa do walki z Gaarą w pełnej formie Shukaku. Ponieważ walka była ku końcowi, Naruto raz jeszcze poprosił o pomoc Kuramę dla czakry, aby móc pokonać Gaarę. Poszukiwania Tsunade Podczas poszukiwania Tsunade, Naruto był zagrożony ze strony Itachiego i Kisame. Postanowił użyć ponownie użyć czakrę demona przeciwko nim w walce, ale Kisame dzięki swemu mieczowi szybko wchłoną czakrę. Na szczęście Jiraiya przybył na czas, aby zablokować atak Kisame i był w stanie zmusić obu z organizacji do odwrotu. Później podczas pojedynku z Kabuto, Dziewięcioogoniasty nie mógł uleczyć ran Naruto z powodu zerwania mięśni serca. Tsunade rozpaczliwie ratowała Uzumakiego. Dziewięciogoniasty poczuł, że do niego zbliża się ciemność, bo jego gospodarz umiera. Na szczęście Naruto został ocalony. Ściganie Sasuke thumb|150px|Kurama pojawia się przed Sasuke. W czasie walki Naruto z Sasuke w Dolinie Końca, Sasuke w pierwszym poziomie zaklętej pieczęci z Chidori przebił śmiertelną ranę w prawym ramieniu Naruto. Na szczęście Dziewięcioogoniasty szybko dał Uzumakiemu wystarczająco dużo czakry, aby uzdrowić ranę niemal natychmiast wchodząc do wstępnej formy jinchurikiego. Jednakże Sasuke był w stanie przewidzieć ataki Naruto dzięki pełni dojrzałego sharingana. Lis potępił nieprzytomnego Uzumakiego za to, że jest zbyt słaby. Dał mu więcej czakry, żeby zwyciężył, więc powinien być mu wdzięczny. Przerwa W ciągu trzech lat szkolenia Naruto pod okiem Jiraiyi, Naruto zaczął trenować u Sannina aby uzyskać lepszą kontrolę nad czakrą lisa szybko pomaga Naruto opanować dzierżąc płaszcz czakry do dwóch ogonach. Czując, że jest gotów wziąć go do następnego poziomu, Jiraiya miał Gerotora dostosować dodatkowe pieczętowanie na tyle, aby być uwolniona czakra. Lis jednak skorzystał z tego i zaczął szydzić z Naruto za porażkę ratowania Sasuke, w stanie wykorzystać negatywne emocje Naruto przerastają go z dodatkową czakrą. To ostatecznie spowodowało Naruto wsunąć do czteroogoniastej formie "wersja 2", co pozwoliło lisowi wpaść w szał w ciele Naruto. Jiraiya był w stanie ponownie zamknąć wąsko czakry lisa, z którym jego pasywne metody oszczędzania Naruto doprowadziła do Jiraiya jest poważnie ranny. Ratowanie Kazekage Podczas zakończenia jego walki z członkami Akatsuki Deidarą, który okazał się być glinanym klonem, Naruto wpadł do jego dwustronnym postaci ze złości o śmierci Gaary. Natychmiast, Kakashi położył szczególny pieczętującą notatkę Jiraiyi na czole Naruto, przywracając go z powrotem do normy. Sai i Sasuke Podczas szkolenia transformacji charakteru Naruto, czakra lisa został nawierzchni ciągu kilku jego cienistych klonów, które urosły bardzo sfrustrowany łącząc Rasengana z jego elementem wiatru. Na szczęście, Yamato był w stanie powstrzymać jego czakrę, zanim może spowodować poważne uszkodzenia. Hidan i Kakuzu Kiedy jego trójoogoniasta forma została okazała się niewystarczające w walce z Orochimaru jego Naruto dał do lisa i wszedł do jego czteroogoniastą formę. Lis przejął kontrolę nad zmysłami i zaczął atakować wszystko, co się wokół niego, w tym zarówno Orochimaru i Sakurę Haruno. Po tym jak jego wpływ został stłumiony przez Yamato, Naruto powiedział, że był przyczyną szkody Sakury, co znacznie szoku Naruto i nie rozwiązany polegać na mocy lisa ponownie. left|thumb|159px|Kurama kusi Naruto. Wkrótce potem, gdy znowu Sasuke i Naruto po trzech latach spotkali się, lis Naruto zaczął oferować swoją czakrę, ale on stanowczo odrzucił pomoc. Demon stał się pogardliwy na Naruto, przedrzeźniając go, że bez jego mocy byłby niczym. Następnie kusił zdjęciem pieczęci, a tym samym mógłby przyznać mu całą moc, ale Uzumaki odmówił. Jednak przed ich eskalującą kłótnią, Sasuke, z jego aktywnym, Sharinganem nagle pojawił w ciągu podświadomości w Naruto, który zaskoczył zarówno jego i pod wrażeniem lisa. Demon pochwalił wzrost zdolności, ale potem stwierdził, że czakra Sasuke była podoba do Madary Uchihy, Sasuke swoim Sharinganem stłumił moc lisa. Mimo, ze złością wstrząśnięty wykazaniem jego mocy, lis dochodzi do wniosku, że jest to ich ostateczne spotkanie, wiec ostrzegł go, by nie zabijał Naruto, bo będzie tego żałował. Inwazja Paina Podczas treningu Naruto na Górze Myōboku, lis zapobiegając Fukasaku od fuzji z Naruto, uniemożliwiając mu kształtować senjutsu czakry Naruto. right|thumb|159px|Naruto w Ośmioogoniastej formie przebija Chibaku Tensei Paina. Później, podczas walki Naruto z Painem, wszedł od sześcioogoniastej formy zaraz po tym jak Pain pokazał zabicie Hinaty. Pomimo prób naszyjnika, aby go powstrzymać, lis szybko chwycił naszyjnik i zniszczył. Kiedy Naruto wkrótce zawarte techniką Chibaku Tensei Paina, demon kusił Naruto powierzyć swoje serce do tego tak, że może zniszczyć wszystko, co było przyczyną bólu Naruto, zakłócając w ten sposób pieczęć do punktu, w którym forma Ośmioogogonasta forma został wydany, zanim mogła go przekonać, aby całkowicie usunąć pieczęć, duch Minato pojawił się w podświadomości Naruto i zatrzymał go. Rozwścieczony, lis próbował odważył Minato zbliżyć więc może rozerwać go na strzępy, ale po prostu zignorował Minato i przywrócił pieczęć do swojej pierwotnej wytrzymałości. Podczas rozmowy Naruto z Nagato, lis rozgniewał się ze słowami Nagato i jego czakra zaczęła wyciekać, gdy Naruto był w trybie mędrca, dzięki czemu te dwie formy weszły w synchronizację. Czwarta Wojna Shinobi Kiedy Naruto został przywołany z powrotem do góry Myōboku, Wielki Ropuszy Mędrzec dał Gerotorę Naruto, wraz z kluczem do pieczęci. Od tego, Naruto miał zadanie znaleźć sposób kontrolować lisią moc, aby walczyć z przeznaczeniem walkę z Sasuke. left|thumb|159px|Kurama przechwytuje atak Naruto. Później, w odległej wyspie w Kraju Błyskawic, po tym jak Naruto zakończył pierwszy krok w wodospadzie prawdy, Killer B poprowadził Naruto do specjalnego pomieszczenia w sekretnej świątyni za wodospadem, gdzie Naruto walczył z lisem. Kiedy Naruto wszedł do jego podświadomości, lis wyraził zdziwienie, jak to może nie wyczuć w nim żadnej nienawiści, a kwestionowane Naruto o tym, gdzie "prawdziwy on" był, do której Naruto odpowiedział, że prawdziwe mu był tuż przed nim. Potem Naruto użył klucz do odblokowania pieczęci, lis pchnął drzwi klatki i wystrzelił kulę ogoniastej bestii na niego, ale Killer B użył pozostały kawałek Ośmioogoniastego zatrzymując atak. W Trybie Mędrca, Naruto był w stanie osłabić Kyuubiego z Fūton: Rasenshuriken i zaczął wydobywać jego czakrę. Jednakże lis osadził jego nienawiść w jego odsączeniu czakry, i nagle zaczął spożywać Naruto, czyniąc go utracenie kontroli i zmuszając go wyjścia z trybu mędrca. Tuż przed tym jak Naruto poddał się, pojawiła czakra matki, Kushina Uzumaki, zatrzymał jego transformację i stosować jej łańcuchy pieczętujące podporządkować sobie demona, do którego lis zareagował gniewem i szokiem, kiedy rozpoznał swoją czakrę. right|thumb|159px|Naruto ponownie zamyka Kuramę. Po pocieszeniu od Kushiny, pozytywne emocje Naruto zlikwidowały nienawiść lisa w jego odsączeniu czakry, a on dużą liczbę cienistych klonów, tworząc wiele Rasenganów jak rusza na lisa. Po tym lis złamał większość łańcuchów czakry, Kushina natychmiast ostatni łańcuch, który został dołączony do nogi lisa aby zadziałać, dając cienistym klonom Naruto wystarczająco dużo czasu, aby wejść w tryb mędrca i bombardować go z Senpō: Chōōdama Rasen Tarengan. Gdy lis został odłożony z wpływu, jeden z cienistych klonów Naruto natychmiast wykorzystał Rasenshuriken osłabiając lisa dalej i całkowicie oddzielić od jego czakry. Kiedy czakra połączyła się z Naruto, wściekły demon próbował użyć dużo większą kulę ogoniastej bestii, ale jego atak został ostatecznie rozproszony jak Naruto używał nowe silniejsze pieczętowanie ponownie zamykając lisa. Jak demon zniknął w ciemnościach, to powiedział Naruto, że nigdy nie zapomni tej porażki. Podczas gdy Naruto i Killer B kontynuował swoją drogę na pole walki, lis wciągnął swojego jinchūriki w jego podświadomości, wymyślając go trwoni swoją czakrę. Wywołanie Naruto naiwnym do myślenia mógł powstrzymać wojnę i ponosić nienawiści przez siebie, lis próbował po raz kolejny kusić go mocą, ale bezskutecznie, zdobywając Naruto pewne uznanie. Po tym jak lis przypomniał Naruto o dniu spotkaniu Sasuke i jak był pochłonięty nienawiścią nawet wtedy, twierdził on, że próbą chłopca, aby położyć kres nienawiści jest daremny. W odwecie, Naruto przypina lisa dół z torii, gdy zawołał z wielką ufnością, że planowany na już, jak powstrzymać zarówno Sasuke i wojnę. Gdy lis przypomniał wzrost Naruto, to wtedy go protekcjonalnie pochwalił końcu ucząc się, jak bronić siebie zdenerowany przez obietnicę chłopca, aby pewnego dnia pozbędzie się nienawiści lisa. left|thumb|159px|Kurama decyduje się pomóc Naruto. Później, po ożywieniu Madary Uchihy walczył z jednym z cienistych klonow Naruto i Czwartej Dywizji, próbował przywołać lisa. Nawet jeśli nie powiodło się przywołanie, lis ze złością wyczuł czakrę Madary uznając, że chce jego i postanowił pożyczyć Naruto swoją czakrę. Naruto na początku myślał, że to się dzieje, aby próbować przejąć jego ciało jak kiedyś, ale lis wyjaśnił, że tchce pomóc Naruto, niż być znowu manipulowany przez Madarę. Następnie demon zachęcił Naruto jako odparował atak Uchiha. Gdy Killer B i prawdziwy Naruto walczył przeciwko Tobiemu i ożywionymi jinchūriki, lis zaczął udawać panie, podczas gdy celowo zatrzymał spożywania czakry Naruto, decydując pozwolić młodemu shinobi walczyć na własną rękę przed Czteroogoniastym. Ośmioogoniasty próbował przekonać lisa, aby kontynuować bardzo potrzebne wsparcie, ale lis odpowiedział, że nie będzie współpracować z jinchūriki tak łatwo, jak robi Ośmioogoniasty. Gdy demon przypomniał sobie słowa, które Madara, Hashirama, Mito i Kushina wypowiedzieli do niego w przeszłości, lis do doszedł do wniosku, że bez względu na to, jakie ludzie dobierają słowa, że zawsze sprowadzają się do tego samego, z wyjątkiem Naruto, myśl, która go uciszyć. Demon spokojnie przyglądał się jak Naruto rozmawiał z Son Gokū, tylko wyrażając irytację, gdy jego imię zostało ujawnione do Naruto. right|thumb|Kurama i Naruto łączą siły. Myśląc wstecz na wydarzenia w życiu Naruto i oglądania wpływów, Kurama w ciszy zauważa, że Naruto ze wszystkich ludzi powinien wiedzieć, że bez względu na to, co powiedział do ogoniastych bestii, jego prawdziwe intencje osiągnie tylko poprzez własne działania. Po tym Naruto pomyślnie usuwa kontrolę Tobiego nad Son Gokū, Kurama w ciszy obchodził małe zwycięstwo i zaproponował mu pożyczyć więcej jego czakry. Przed przyjęciem jednak Naruto podziękował Kuramie za pomoc podczas jego spotkania z Madarą, do których odrzuciły go przed tym lis zaoferował połączenie swoje czakry razem. Naruto otworzył pieczętującą bramę i przyznał Kuramę, jako jego kolega z drużyny z Konohy. W rezultacie, Kurama włączona Naruto, aby wprowadzić nową formę, w celu powstrzymania innych ogoniastych bestii, które zostały opatrzone w dół przez Gaia i Kakashiego. left|thumb|159px|Kurama i Naruto w trybie mędrca. Jednak, to był ich pierwszy raz przekształcenie w tym trybie, Kurama ostrzegł Naruto, że mieli tylko pięć minut. Najpierw schwytał Chōmeia w połowie lotu rzzca go do Isobu, ale wypadł z drogi w kontratakach Saikena szybko połknął rękę Kuramy przed tym Gyūki przystąpił do walki. Gdy Matatabi próbował rzucić się na Naruto i Kuramę od tyłu, gwałtownie obrócił Saikena ich prawo do potwornego kota, rzucając oba od odległości. Gdy inne ogoniaste bestie zebrały się i użyły w ramach współpracy kulę ogoniastej bestii, Naruto i Kurama użyli jednego z nich i odwołał atak. Zaraz po tym, Naruto wszedł w głębszy poziom podświadomości Kuramy, gdzie spotykał pięć ogoniastych bestii i ich jinchūrikich, do którego Kurama wyjaśnił, że było to miejsce, do którego Tobi nie mógł wejść. Jak to pamiętał Mędrzec Sześciu Ścieżek, zapytał jego braci Kuramy, jeśli oni też uważa się, że Naruto był jednym Mędrzec mówił o tym tak dawno temu, do którego się zgodził, po czym szczelnie pieczętuje w Demonicznej Statuę Zewnętrznej Ścieżki. Podczas gdy oni walczyli przeciwko Demoniczną statuę, Tobi przywołał zarówno Benihisago i Kohaku no Jōhei, które zawierał ożywionych złoto i srebrnych Braci, którzy posiadali część czakry Kuramy. Zaraz po tym jak zamaskowany mężczyzna zmusił statuę do połknięcia ich, Kurama, który wyczuł swój podpis chakry w obrębie tych dwóch elementów, poprosił Naruto, aby przełączyć się z nim tak, to może wyjaśnić sytuację innym, jak również o Dziesięcioogoniastym, a co oznaczałoby jego ożywienie. Kurama również wspomina słowa Kakashiego, że coś trzeba zrobić, zanim ożywienie Dziesięcioogoniasty zostanie zakończone. Na życzenie Naruto, Kurama przełącza się z nim. Później Kurama jest pokazany uśmiechający się, kiedy Naruto sprzeciwia się ideałom Tobiego i powiedział mu, że był, kim jest dzisiaj, bo miał bohaterów patrzy pokazując mu drogę. Po krótkiej walce, Tobi próbował wzbudzić wątpliwości w Naruto, mówiąc mu, co Jiraiya i Minato powiedzieli, czy skończył zaniedbując spuściznę, że go w lewo. Kurama, przypominając to, co Minato powiedział Naruto podczas jego walki z Nagato. Potem Naruto ponownie przełączył się i jest bezpośrednio powiedział Tobiemu, że Naruto pójdzie swoimi ideałami, i że Minato zapieczętował go w Naruto, tak aby mógł pokonać Tobiego. Po ładują swoje czakry razem ponownie, Naruto wszedł do trybu ogoniastej bestii Naruto rozpoczął atak na Tobiego po zapewnieniu przez Kuramy, że nie zawiedzie. right|thumb|159px|Kurama i Naruto walczą z drewnianym smokiem Madary. Gdy walka szalała nagle do walki dołączył Madara, ożywiony Uchiha przywołał olbrzymiego smoka Hashiramy w celu obezwładnienia Naruto. Podczas gdy Naruto natychmiast przejawia ciało Kuramy do walki z nim, drewnianemu smokowi ostatecznie udaje się powiązać Naruto i zaczął wydobywać czakrę Kuramy, zmuszając do wycofania trybu ogoniastej bestii. Jednak Naruto był w stanie szybko uciec od smoka zanim mogł wchłonąć więcej czakry Kuramy i stworzył cienistego klona w celu ochrony Kakashiego od Obito. Gdy Kurama zauważył, że Kakashi miał mało czakry, to powiedział Naruto, aby zamienił się miejscami z nim, a przez to ciało Naruto, rzuciło Kakashim w Obito, który wykorzystał Kamui wchłonąć go w wymiarze Kamui. Pomimo Naruto początkowo krytykuje go za to, co zrobił, Kurama zapewnił go, że mógłby teraz walczyć bez obaw. Naruto zaatakował Obito ponownie i stopniowo przez niego, ale zaskakująco Obito zakaszlał krwią. Kurama ujawnił, że przeniósł część swojej czakry do Kakashiego, pozwalając mu zaatakować Obito w innym wymiarze i wrócić do świata realnego z Kamui. Tymczasem oryginalny Naruto wszedł do pełnego trybu ogoniastej bestii z B i Gyūkim stworzyli gigantyczną kulę ogoniastej bestii i strzelił go w demoniczną statuę. To wszystko było zrobione na próżno jak po wybuchu wynikowego, zostaje ożywiony Dziesięcioogoniasty. left|thumb|159px|Kurama i Gyūki w trakcie walki z Dziesięcioogoniastym. Naruto i reszta szybko przegrupowują się podczas gdy Kurama przywrócił czakry Kakashiego i Gaiowi, ale Dziesięcioogoniasty, pod kontrolą Obito i Madary szybko ogarnia ich, zanim będą mogli zakończyć opracowania strategii. Następnie Kurama i Gyūki uwolnili kilka kul ogoniastej bestii w Dziesięcioogoniastego, który łatwo odpycha je jednym podmuchem własnych. Kurama i Naruto byli w stanie wytrzymać atak (traci sześć z jego ogonów w zamian) i rzucił Kakashiego i cienistego klona Naruto w trybie mędrca nad Dziesięcioogoniastego, gdzie Kakashi teleportował Gyūkiego, który przygotował do użycia kuli ogoniastej bestii w uderzeniu oka demona. Jednak, Dziesięcioogoniasty prostu odbił atak z powrotem w Gyūkiego, pozostawiając cienistego klona Naruto i Kakashiego otwartego do ataku. Naruto i Kuramie udaje się uratować Kakashiego, Gyūki i B przed rozkładem Beast Mode została wyłączona, które Kurama zauważył Naruto, że potrzebuje czasu, aby generować więcej czakry. Później dźwięk uczuć Hinaty, że życie nie było Naruto jego własne, lisa przypomniał mu, że również tutaj, i że jego rodzice mieli również zginął w podobny sposób, aby go chronić. Po tych słowach w końcu docierają do młodego shinobi, Naruto po raz kolejny wszedł w tryb ogoniastej bestii, a wraz z instrukcją Kuramy, w utworzonych cienistych klonów rozpowszechniając swoją czakryędo drugich pozostałych shinobi, aby pomóc wzmocnić swoje zdolności. Kurama następnie po cichu chwalił umiejętności Naruto dystrybucji czakry do innych pomimo, jak różne były, lis zauważył, że Naruto prześcignął ojca i matkę. Kontynuując swój atak na Dzisięcioogoniastego, Kurama ostrzegł Naruto, że Dziesięcioogoniasty nadal dojrzewa i jest ostrożnym, zarządzając całą czakrą jaką dał jego sojusznikom, jak to było męczące go. Kurama ostrzegł Naruto również, że Dziesięcioogoniasty przygotował swój niszczycielski atak, na Tenpenchii. Po ataku rannych Naruto i opróżnić go wszystkie czakry Kurama, lisowi udaje się zebrać więcej czakry przygotowując się do innego ataku. Po przybyciu ożywionych Hokage, Kurama nagle zaskoczony używaniem Minato jego czakry. Naruto chwalił zdolności Minato z czakrą lisa, tylko Kurama podkreślił, że już o umiejętności Minato, biorąc pod uwagę, że było z nich korzystać tak skomplikowaną technikę pieczętując go w Naruto. Później, gdy płaszcz Naruto zniknął i młodych shinobi o lisa do dostarczania mu więcej czakry, Kurama poradził mu, że powinien on pozostać w jego normalnej postaci nieco dłużej, jeśli chce wejść w tryb ogoniastej bestii. Odrodzenie Dziesięcioogoniastego right|thumb|159px|Obie części łączą siły z ich jinchūriki. Tymczasem, jak ich strategia walki rozłożeniu, Kurama części Yin w ciągu Minato zauważa, że działania Naruto i mowa o jego ojca była na tyle dotykając przenosi tą połowę. Yin-Kurama również powiedział Minato pominąć słowa Obito, jako że nie był odpowiedzialny za żadną z tych tragedii i że zamiast zostawić syna, aby to zrobić, powinien również działać. Później, gdy Naruto i Minato uderzyli się żółwikiem, Yin i Yang-Kurama wszedł w kontakt ze sobą, z Yang-Kurama witając swoją drugą połowę i pyta go swobodnie podzielenie swojej czakry, co doprowadziło Yin-Kurama aby pamiętać, że prosi się samego siebie i jest to dziwne. Niemniej jednak, kiedy duet ojciec-syn przygotowany do radzenia sobie z Obito, obie połówki Kuramy również przybili żółwika, przygotowując się do rozpoczęcia swojej strategii. W ich czakry zaczynają meldunek, obie połówki i rozmawiali o Naruto i Minato, prowadząc Yin-Kurama komentowania, że Naruto musi mieć jakieś wychowanie do leczenia ogoniastej bestii jako towarzyszu. left|thumb|159px|Kurama i jego drużyna atakują Obito. Po tym jak Naruto założył osłonę trybu ogoniastej bestii i przygotował się do ataku na Obito, tylko do przypominając, że tylko ataki oparte na senjutsu będą działać, Yang-Kurama przypomniał Naruto czas podczas inwazji Paina, że dwa tryby zostały połączone i zauważył, że choć miał za złe wykorzystanie Naruto innej mocy, a nie własnej, to pozwolił mu użyć trybu mędrca, a jednocześnie za pomocą własnego napędu. Yin-Kurama poradził Minato do naśladowania, tak aby mógł zapewnić potężne wsparcie dla swojego syna. Z tego, jak shinobi, okryte w formie Kuramy, stworzył gigantycznego, senjutsu-Rasengan i zostały wzmocniony jest teleportowany do lokalizacji Obito przez Tobiramę. Jednak Uchiha przewiduje atak i był w stanie go odwrócić. Ponowna ocena ich strategii zniszczenia tajemniczą czarną substancję, Naruto i Minato tworzą senjutsu podwyższonym kulę ogoniastej bestii, ale Obito szybko stworzyła pełnowymiarową replikę formie drzewa dziesięcioogoniastego, a jego korzenie zaczęły gonić i absorpcji czakry od wszystkich na swojej drodze. Gdy sojusz shinobi poddał się rozpacz, Naruto, poprzez telepatię Ino Yamanaka, przekazał wspomnienia i uczucia do nich, przywracając ich determinację do walki. right|thumb|159px|Naruto i Kurama otoczeni przez Susanoo Sasuke. Po tym jak Yin-Kurama przeniesiono większość jego czakry jego połowie Yang, Naruto i Sasuke dołączył do drużyny w ich ataku przeciwko Obito. Z podwyższonym senjutsu kuli ogoniastej bestii, jak również Sasuke wypalanie strzałę senjutsu wspomagane z jego Susanoo, że popękane sferę Obito był owinięty wokół siebie pchnął do przodu. Nadal trwa walka, powodując trybu Susanoo Sasuke i forma trybu bestii Naruto jest zniszczona. Jednak, Sasuke i Naruto wstali na nogi ponownie, ich postanawia nietknięte, a Sasuke wtedy objawił swoją ostateczną Susanoo do połączenia z trybem ogoniastej bestii Naruto. Korzystając z linku telepatycznego, Naruto przywołał do jego towarzyszy, którzy zebrali się na bok wszyscy weszli w ogony Kuramy to odziali się w tryb ogoniastej bestii. Korzystając ze stworzonych Rasenganów Naruto wszystkie oni atakują i przedarli się przez tarczę Obito, pozwalając Naruto i Sasuke dostarczyć druzgocący cios Obito i zmuszając się czakry wszystkich ogoniastych bestii. Dzięki połączonym wysiłkom sojuszu shinobi, wszystkich zamkniętych ogoniastych bestii zostały wyodrębnione z ciała Obito, ograniczając Dziesięcioogoniastego w nim z powrotem do pustej skorupy. Gdy Naruto i reszta sojuszu shinobi poszedł do pomocy Hashiramie przeciwko Madarze, Yin-Kurama wyjaśnił Minato, który pasł pokonał Obito, że nie był w śmiertelnym niebezpieczeństwie z ekstrakcji jako Demoniczna Statua Zewnętrznej Ścieżki wciąż wypełnione z wielkich ilości energii życiowej, ale renderowane immobilizowanym na chwilę. left|thumb|159px|Yang Kurama zostaje wyciągnięty z Naruto. Naruto i Yang-Kurama ponownie wszedł w tryb ogoniastej bestii dołączyć do innych ogoniastych bestii w ataku na Madarę, ale Uchiha przeżył ataki i wycofał się na bezpieczną odległość. Po roku otrzymał swoją właściwego Rinnegana od klonu Biały Zetsu, Madara szybko przywołał Demoniczną Statuę Zewnętrznej Ścieżki od ciała Obito, a użył Rinnegana odeprzeć ogoniaste bestiie. Ogłuszone ogoniaste bestie, Madara następnie udał się do schwytania je łańcuchami i przygotowane do usunięcia Yang-Kurama i Gyūkiego z ich jinchūriki. Naruto nie udało się anulować tryb ogoniastej bestii Yang-Kurama skontaktował się do z Gaarą do przeniesienia swoją Yin połowę z Minato uratować Naruto, życząc mu szczęścia, zanim ekstrahowano i zamknięte w posąg wraz z innymi ogoniastych bestiami. Niestety, Czarny Zetsu pojawia się między Naruto i Minato tak jak ten ostatni został przeniesienie Yin-Kurama, stając się jego jinchūrikim w procesie. Gdy Madara, teraz jinchūriki Dziesięcioogoniastego, przybył, Czarny Zetsu spróbował powrócić do Uchihy z lewym okiem Rinnegana i Yin-Kurama, tylko dla Obito obezwładnia Czarnego Zetsu i utrzymuje ich połączenia. Decydując się na pomoc sojuszowi zatrzymać Madarę, Obito pracował z Kakashim teleportować Naruto do wymiaru Kamui, a wkrótce dołączył do niego. Po tym, Obito przystąpił do przeniesienia Yin-Kurama do Naruto. right|thumb|159px|Ogoniaste bestie łączą się z Hagoromo i Naruto. W ramach podświadomości Naruto, jak mówił w duch Hagoromo, Yin-Kurama wraz z częściami czakry pozostałych ogoniastych bestii, w tym Gyūki i Shukaku, które Obito i Madara ukradli również zamkniętych wewnątrz Naruto, objawia się dołączyć do spotkania. Wyrazili swoje dalsze zaufanie do mędrca i ich przekonanie, że Naruto jest dzieckiem z proroctwa. Później, po tym jak Naruto wrócił do walki, Madarze udało się odzyskać jego oczy. Następnie przystąpił do wykonywania Chibaku Tensei ustanowić dla Nieskończonego Tsukuyomi. Yin-Kurama następnie pożyczył mu Naruto czakry do korzystania Bijūdama Rasenshuriken przeciwko satelitów Chibaku Tensei. Kaguya Ōtsutsuki Kontratakuje Później, ambicje Madara zostały przerwane przez Czarny Zetsu, który objawił się w rzeczywistości być objawem Kaguyi Ōtsutsuki. Następnie użył ciała Madary jako medium ożywiając swoją prawdziwą twórcę. Po tym jak Kaguya łapie Sasuke udaje się w osobnym wymiarze, Yin-Kurama przyznał Naruto więcej czakry, pozwalając mu stworzyć ogromną armię cienistych klonów. Yin-Kurama, obok części czakry swoich braci, pomógł Naruto stworzyć atak Rasenshuriken, który zajmowała znaczący cios Kaguyi. Po reakcji do czakry, Yang-Kurama i inne ogoniaste bestie w Kaguyi próbowali uciec, ale spowodował u Kaguyi, aby zmienić na postać królika z gigantyczną kulą ogoniastych bestii. Po tym jak Kaguya została dotknięty przez Naruto i Sasuke, pieczęć Yang-Kurama i innych ogoniaste bestie te pochodzą z Kaguyi jak była pieczętowania do meteoru. Po ucieczce, Son Gokū pochwalił wysiłki Naruto, powodując Yang-Kurama się uśmiechnąć. W ogoniastych bestii, a następnie uciekł z księżyca i dołączył do reszty drużyny 7. Kiedy Naruto dołączył do nich, on i Sakura byli zarówno wstrząśnięty faktem, że nie mogą uciec z wymiaru, powodując Son stwierdził, że Naruto był jeszcze nieco głupi, co Yang-Kurama ochrząkuje. Jednak Hagoromo, który przywołał dusze wszystkich poprzednich Kage, wykonywane ogromne przywołanie obok tych ożywionych Hokage, aby powrócić do ogoniastych bestii, drużyna 7, i ciało Madary z powrotem do realnego świata. Po powrocie do świata realnego, Naruto, szczęśliwy widząc, Yang-Kurama ponownie, zapytał, czy to go brakowało, które prowadzą speszenia lisa komicznie zaprzeczyć jego roszczenia, dużo rozrywki Sonowi. Po minionym zamian Kage w zaświaty, plany na przyszłość zostały omówione, do których ogoniaste bestie wyrazili radość, wreszcie wolne. Jak Yang-Kurama był zaskoczony życzeniem Gyūkiego do powrotu do B, Hagoromo nalegał na lisa, aby powrócić w ciągu Naruto pilnować młodego ninja, który stał się ważną częścią życia ogoniastych bestii. Chociaż Yang-Kurama zaakceptował wniosek Hagoromo za Sasuke się jego własne intencje znane. Pragnąc zabić aktualnych Kage i przejąć kontrolę ogoniastych bestii, Sasuke szybko osiągnąć ostatni z jego Rinnegana. Stonowane przez genjutsu Sasuke, że ogoniaste bestie następnie zamknięto w ciągu Chibaku Tensei Sasuke. Wkrótce po tym, Naruto i Sasuke w końcu mieć swój długo oczekiwany konfrontacji idei, pozostawiając zarówno ninja poobijanych i zmęczonych. Yin-Kurama próbował pomóc Naruto, gromadząc trochę więcej czakry dla niego, ale została wchłaniona przez Sasuke. Jak przypomniał wspomnienia Yang Kurama w sprawie określenia Naruto do Sasuke i zaoszczędzić Kuramie, Yin-Kurama oklaskuje Naruto, Chidori Sasuke przeciwdziałania i zauważył, że przeniesienie ostatnia jego czakry by położyć się spać. Po walce, gdzie Sasuke zadeklarowanej Naruto zwycięzca, obaj rozwiają Nieskończone Tsukuyomi i Sasuke uwolnił ogoniaste bestie z ich więzienia. Naruto Shippūden 7: Ostatni W pewnym momencie po wojnie, Yang-Kurama zostaje szczelnie zapieczętowany w Naruto wraz z częścią Yin, który wrócił dwie połówki w stanie kompletnym. To pozwala Naruto teraz przekształcić w pełną trybie ogoniastej bestii. Podczas walki na księżycu, Naruto użył Kuramę do walki z posągiem klanu Ōtsutsuki gdy Naruto walczył Toneriem. Ostatecznie, Kurama był w stanie wyrzucić pomnik się w przestrzeń z kulą ogoniastej bestii. Później Kurama napisał "Misja Zakończona" symbol na kraterze Księżyca, więc każdy na Ziemi wiedzieli, że udało się w swojej misji, ale lis skarżył się, że jego charakter pisma Naruto był straszny. Epilog Lata później, Naruto staje się siódmym Hokage i będzie gospodarzem szczytu pięciu Kage odbywający się w Konohosze. Kuramę widzimy jak śpi w jego wnętrzu. Ciekawostki Cytaty Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Shinobi Liścia Kategoria:Demony